1. FIeld of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disc device, and more particularly, to a magneto-optical disc device which records and/or reproduces the desired data on the disc shaped recording medium in utilizing the thermal magnetic recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a magneto-optical disc device which is capable of recording and/or reproducing the desired data in utilizing the thermal magnetic recording method, a device has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,631 of May 25, 1993, in which the discontinuity of data can be effectively avoided by outputting the reproduced audio data through a large capacity memory.
This type of optical disc device records the audio data in sector unit consisting of the fixed blocks, and in reproduction, reproduces audio data in this sector unit.
In the case of reproducing the audio data, the optical disc device stores successively reproduced audio data in the memory, while judging whether the audio data is reproduced correctly or not. If the audio data cannot be reproduced correctly, the optical disc device reproduces again in sector unit and rewrites the audio data in the memory.
For example, when the track jump occurs by vibration, etc. in reproducing and the audio data cannot be reproduced correctly, the optical disc device moves an optical pick up to the place where the track jump occurred, and then reproduces and reads the audio data once more to store in the memory.
The optical disc device is capable of reproducing audio data correctly even in the case where the track jump occurs by vibration, etc.
Furthermore, at the time of reproduction, the optical disc device controls the overall function in order that the transmission speed of audio data to be stored in the memory becomes faster than the data transmission speed of audio data to be outputted from the memory. Thus, the optical disc device controls in order that the data having the fixed size is stored in the memory, so that sound break does not occur.
With this arrangement, the data previously stored in the memory is read until the optical pick up returns to the address where the track jump occurred, even when the track jump occurs by vibration, etc., so that the optical disc device can effectively avoid the discontinuity of data, and can reproduce the continuous audio signals.
On the other hand, in recording, the optical disc device processes audio data per sector in utilizing this memory, and simultaneously controls the overall function in order that the transmission speed of audio data to be inputted or outputted to or from the memory becomes the fixed transmission speed.
In recording, if the trouble such as track jump occurs, the optical disc device performs re-write processing, and effectively avoids the trouble in order that the discontinuity of data does not occur on the audio data to be recorded on the optical disc.
Hereupon, in this type of optical disc device, there are devices capable of enjoying singing the desired song accompanied by an orchestra, etc. by reproducing the optical disc device recorded the orchestra accompaniment.
With this arrangement, if the voice sang with the accompaniment can be combined with this accompaniment and recorded on the optical disc, the usability of this type of optical disc device can be further improved.
At this point, if this combined voice can be recorded on the optical disc recorded the accompaniment, the overall construction can be simplified, and thereby considered to be convenient.
This invention has been done considering the above points and is proposing an optical disc device which is capable of recording the desired data as outputting the desired reproduction data simultaneously.